ReWrite: Darkness Within
by Darkness mind
Summary: As the world falls into darkness and X.A.N.A. is the new ruler, the Lyoko gang must find a way to stop his rule and save a friend.
1. Lifeless world

Re-writing "Darkness within." For those who remember it I'm changing things up since now I have a better idea on how to write fanfics. Enjoy the show.

Darkness within

**Chapter one**: Lifeless world

Clouds formed as thunder rolled through the sky. A storm was in the making as lighting flashed its way across the city. Wind followed next as the breeze picked up some paper and trash acting like it was a toy and moving it anywhere it wished. A few rats poked out from some of the trash and ran by looking for some food. Squeaking its way across the ground hoping to find something to eat. Another flash of lighting emulated the sky as thunder rolled by again. The rat picked up its head sensing something coming. Running back into the dark ally the ground started to shack as two mega tanks rolled by, searching for any life forms that don't belong there.

The world was in total darkness. Evil has won. There was no hope of winning this battle since one member betrayed them. One member set free this evil. Once the proud Lyoko gang, now teenagers wanted dead or alive. No one knows what the motive was for the back stab. Was it for power, fame? Or did this person have something against someone and wanted them to pay? No one knows but everyone can thank the person for this hell hole. And that person would be…………

"SLAVE!" yelled X.A.N.A.

A girl about four-teen with long messy raven black hair came out with a small whimper. Her clothes had holes in them from weeks of working away to make her master happy. A small scar ran across her left cheek to remind her of where her place was. Once the very loud, very boastful Sissi, was now a slave to X.A.N.A. and his helper. As she neared X.A.N.A. she folded her right arm while letting her left arm dangle, and bowed not looking up at his shadowy face.

"You called my lord?" her voice was but a whisper, as small tears started to form up in her eyes. A wicked grin was placed on X.A.N.A.'s face as he walked towards Sissi. Placing his right hand he forced her head up and looked into her eyes.

"Yes I did call for you my dear. Would you please send in my second in command?"

A single tear drop fell from her eyes and fell to the ground. Not wanting to disobey her master she bowed again and muttered 'yes'. She then got up and walked out of her master's chambers. As the door closed X.A.N.A. walked over to one of the many windows placed in his room. It was all his. This land, this country, this world was all his. A cold laugh escaped his mouth knowing that everything was his and there was nothing anybody could do about it. Not even the Lyoko gang.

The door opened with a whoosh as his second in command entered the room.

"You called for me my lord?"

Turning around a warm yet still evil smile was placed on his face.

"Ah my dear Yumi please come in." he said with some what of a warm tone. Before she took a step forward she bowed the same way has Sissi did and said "Why thank you my lord."

Her black armor boots echoed through the room as each step was taken. The front of her armor chest had X.A.N.A.'s red symbol on it. Some war paint ran across her right eye ending near the tip of her nose. Grabbing one of the many chairs Yumi took a seat in front of X.A.N.A. waiting for his orders.

"What is the outcome of our search?" X.A.N.A. asked while his shadowy hand grabbed a tea kettle and started to pour some tea. A small angry sigh exited Yumi's lips before she answered.

"Not much progress sir. In the past two weeks they made a mess of things. Some how they managed to bug up the system so our Wasp, so they self-destruct at whatever time. I've had some of our 'men' look into the problem, but they haven't even gotten past the first line of codes!"

Setting down the tea kettle X.A.N.A. then walked over to where Yumi was seating and handed her one of the cups filled with tea. She nodded and took a small sip from it before returning to her report.

"If that wasn't enough they even set up a small group of "Freedom Fighters" that attack any of our monster. So far we've lost in total 23 monsters to the FF. I've tried to locate their home base, but so far no luck. I'm thinking of sending in spies pretty soon if nothing improves on our part."

She looked up to see what his reaction was but so far she could tell if he was happy, or just putting on a fake smile and then waiting for her to leave so he could either destroy the room, or take his anger out on one of the servants. Shivering at the thought of being at the receiving end of his anger she didn't hear his foots steps move behind her.

"So it seems as though they will stop at nothing to destroy me, and save you. How thoughtful of them. How stupid of them!" the last part was hissed has his hand banged on the table where the tea was placed. The cups shook a little then came to a stop. Returning his gaze out the window, his right hand which was open and free clenched up into a fist as lighting started to form.

"I will be damned before they take back everything that you and I have created." X.A.N.A. muttered out before looking back at Yumi. The only thing she could do was nodded her head.

"Why can't your 'friends' get it though their thick heads that you don't need to be saved my dear? Why can't they just accept the fact that you betrayed them for a better life?" he chuckled a little as a mega tank rolled by his room.

"They think that if I can be 'saved' that there is hope in this world my lord. But what they don't know is my gain. I will show them the hard way that I don't need saving, and that their life is a useless toy to me. I will make them pay for defying you my lord."

Another grin appeared on X.A.N.A.'s face as he walked over to Yumi. He then placed one hand on her shoulder and said:

"That is why I picked you to be my second in command. I know you will not fail me. Now go my dear and make those traitors pay with their lives."

Yumi gave another bow before leaving her masters chambers. A wicked grin was on her face as her thoughts raced on how she will kill her 'friends.'

'_Don't worry my lord. I will not fail you. I will make them pay with everything that they have.' _

Haha chapter one is done! Go me go me! (coughs a little) Well as you can see I've added more to this re-write then the first one. So leave a review and tell me if my re-write is better then my first one. Cheers!


	2. Dying Embers

Haha so it looks like that a few of you folks actually read chapter one! My muse is somewhat happy right now which is scary. And also my computer is acting up (cries a little) So enough of me chatting I give you chapter two to "Darkness within." Enjoy.

* * *

Darkness within

**Chapter two**: Dying embers

A small pop gave way as a small fire started to die down. Ashes and soot danced in the cool night's air as a teenage boy watched some of their movements. How he wished he could fly into the air and forget about this hellish place. How he longed to live without the fear of dying the next day. Grabbing an army green jacket he covered up his cold aching body hoping that tonight he'll be able to get a few hours of sleep. Looking back at the dying embers memories of better days before X.A.N.A. took over washed over his body. Seeing his friends laugh and enjoying life without a care in the world.

'_That is until she stabbed us in the back.'_ His thoughts hissed out. Memories of the betray entered his body taking over the warm feeling of happiness and replacing them with coldness and hatred.

'_It's all thanks to her that we're in this mess.'_

Before his thoughts could spit more venom one of the tent flaps opened as another boy started to walk out.

"Hey Ulrich you still out here?" the boy asked with somewhat of a high pitched voice. It was none other then his good friend Odd. The embers gave off a small pop as if answering for Ulrich. Deciding not to let Odd wait any longer he turned his body around and stared at his friend.

"Yeah why?" he asked waiting to hear Odds answer. Footsteps could be heard as Odd started to walk over to him. For a moment he could hear some muttering like "If we were back in school Jim would of had your head for being out so late." Then the footsteps stopped next to him.

"Not much of fire you got going there." Odd commented while looking down at the embers. Ulrich shrugged while grabbing a stick, and poking some of the embers. Sighing Odd then took a seat next to him thinking of something to talk about. He didn't want to bring up anything about the past, but also he didn't want to talk about the battles or anything that is related to X.A.N.A. and his monster.

"So….uh how long have you been out here?" Odd asked hoping to break the ice a little, even though it was a dumb question.

"I don't know. Three hours, maybe four. You kind of lose time when you don't know what's going on in the world."

Nothing else to add the only thing Odd could do was nod his head and mutter out I know what you mean. A few more minutes passed and the last ember from the fire finally died.

* * *

Short chapter I know but there really isn't much going on right now. I'm planning on adding in some chapters that are like flash backs to cover up some of the details that's going on here. I hope that you guys liked it. 


	3. Blood stained ground

Thank you very much Xana590 for the review. I'm glad you like my story. Right now I'm not feeling my best, but I've decided to continue on anyway. Oh and I won't be able to update for two days since I'll be out of town visiting my cousins

Hehe forgot to say that I don't own Code Lyoko in my last two chapters. So here it is. I don't own Code Lyoko or any of the characters. The only thing I own is John, and the F.F.

Darkness within

**Chapter three**: Blood stained ground

"Please my lord I beg of you!" a servant pleaded. But the smile never faded. The cold laughter never stopped. He was enjoying himself way too much. Pausing for a moment letting his slave catch their breath he started to charge up his attack. The sound of the lighting sent shivers down the servants' spine.

"Beg of me? Beg of me? No you do not beg of me. YOU BOW TO ME, YOU STUPID GOOD FOR NOTHING SLAVE!" At this point X.A.N.A. didn't care if he killed his own servant. One less slave wouldn't hurt the world. Tears fell from the servants' eyes as he knew death was next to him.

"How pathetic." Muttered X.A.N.A. before killing his servant. The dying scream echoed through the room as the corpse of the servant fell to the ground. Before passing the body X.A.N.A. gave it a hard swift kick.

"Humans are pathetic."

Outside in the war torn world four blocks, two krabs, two mega tanks, and a tarantula walked the grounds. Yumi standing on top of the tarantula scanned the area looking for signs that the F.F. have been there. Looking down she then signaled two blocks to go in the other directions. The plan was if one of them was attacked then they'd have found their prey. As the blocks started to walk away from the group a tree branch fell on top of one of the krabs hitting the X.A.N.A. symbol and destroying it. Each monster stopped dead in their tracks waiting for an order from Yumi. Not wasting anytime she pulled out a katana and prepared herself for battle. (A/N: Their not in their Lyoko forms.) A few minutes passed and nothing happened.

Seeing a rock on the ground Yumi picked it up and tossed it out into the woods. As the rock hit the ground the sound of a gun clicking and then the safety being pulled caught Yumi's ear.

"Attack!" ordered Yumi. Both tanks rolled in and fired into the woods starting small fires while taking out a good chunk of the trees. The enemy returned fire as bullets screamed by Yumi's head and hit their targets. It was the two stray blocks that she ordered to leave the group. Kicking herself for making that mistake she ordered the tanks to charge in there and either run over anyone on sight or shoot them on sight. Both mega tanks rolled into enemy lines doing just exactly that.

"Damn it she's sending in those bloody tanks!" warned one of the F.F. members.

"Don't worry John the Caption here will show em' what we're made of!" yelled another F.F. member. But just before John could say anything one of the tanks fired in their direction killing anyone or anything in that path. The only thing he could do was duck his head and pray to God. Lifting his head up he could see that his friend was good as dead with half his body missing. Fluids from this morning's breakfast were rushing up to his throat nearly chocking him. He turned his body around preparing to throw up, not noticing the beam that was right behind him. As the left over food left his body he turned around and the last thing he was a red flash.

"RETREAT! DAMN IT QUIET FIRING AND RETREAT!" yelled a man only ten feet away from John's body. The word 'retreat' repeated it's self though out the remaining members of the F.F. A few men and women not wanting to give up still kept on fighting until either they were shot by the tanks, or pulled away by someone else.

Back where Yumi was she signaled in her remaining monster to follow the enemy and kill as many as they could. Seeing her prey running with their tails between their legs added on to the idea of not sparing any life. Hearing their cries of pain just brought a smile to her face knowing that the cards were in her favor. Walking over to the blood stained battle field she started to laugh and twirl around in a circle as though she's watching a beautiful play unfold. Looking at the dead bodies of the F.F. she just continued to laugh, and at times spit on one of the bodies just to add in the effect of the insaneness.

And for the final touch she walked up a random body and stuck her katana in there as if declaring land. Another cold hearted laugh escaped her mouth as she grabbed her katana and walked away from the battle field.

'_For those who don't know me yet run away before the grim reaper finds you.'_

Yeah she crazy. I hope that it was understandable to read. If not let me know and I'll fix it up. Also I might change the rating to this since it's more then likely to get bloodier. Well hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Cheers.


	4. Unpleasant meeting

So chapter three was a little weird and yes there was a spelling mistake. (grumbles a bit) I'm trying to improve my spelling skill but it seems as though fate just loves to push my buttons. So now I've decided to take things slow and re-read my work. And please don't message me saying "Why haven't you re-read your work!?! All authors are supposed to re-read their work!" Answer: I'm a lazy good for nothing that doesn't like to re-read things even if it will help me. Never have never will. So that's it for my authors note, oh and one more thing. I don't like to beg for reviews but please for the love of everything that is holy if you like my work, or see something that needs to be fixed either message me or review it. Thank you.

I don't own Code Lyoko, characters, nor plot to the show. I only own the F.F. and this idea for a story.

* * *

Darkness within

**Chapter four**: Unpleasant meeting

Retreat, retreat, retreat. The word 'retreat' played in Ulrich's mind as he heard the remaining men and women running back to safety while the sounds of lasers, and bullets filled the air. Blood and death could be smelled all a round as those unlucky enough died in the path of the enemy. Grabbing his rifle he joined his fellow comrades without saying a word.

Odd and Aeltia yelled at a few of the members telling them to move their ass in gear since the enemy was closing in on them. Some of the members yelled back saying that they rather die here trying to save someone then die under the control of X.A.N.A. You can't blame the people for saying that either. Day in and day out taking out monsters moving to a different camp, or dying from something simple as a cold. Eating nasty food from God knows where, and praying that today will be the day that they take down X.A.N.A. or be marked heroes for trying.

"Damn it I'm not telling you guys to move for my health! I'm telling you guys to move because that's a damn order! NOW MOVE!" yelled Odd hoping that changed minds. Face of the matter was with such little numbers in the F.F. now, they need all the help they can get and spare as many members. Swearing, grumbling, or just shacking their heads they complied and ran back to safety.

"Christ almighty." Muttered Odd. Looking back to make sure no one was dragging their feet he then saw a shadowy figure that made the hairs on his neck stand up. Grabbing his sniper rifle he took cover near a brush taking aim on his prey. Sweat started to form as he prayed to God hoping that he was wrong and it wasn't her. But fate had a cruel hand and as the person drew near the shadows of the forest died down and her face was clear as day.

"Yumi." Odd whispered bringing his gun back. Sadly that was a costly mistake as Yumi turned her head to the brush and snickered. Lighting flowed from her finger tips as she pointed it to the brush. Seeing this Odd quickly rolled out of the brush just in time as it was destroyed by the lighting. He covered his head protecting it from fire coated leaves, and twigs. As the fire died down he looked up and wished that he was dead. There in black armor with a katana in her hand stood his former friend with a wicked grin on her face.

"Well hello dear Odd how have things been these past couple of months." Yumi asked with a sneer. Odd was frozen in fear and hate with his mouth agape. He then looked at her blood stained katana and his eyes went wide. Seeing this Yumi also looked down at her katana and then brought it up to his face.

"Yes Odd this is the blood of your fellow members and friends. So sad that they died quickly though. I was hoping to have some fun. But I guess you can't expect a lot since most of them didn't know what a mega tank was. Sad really to think that this is the best you guys have to offer against my master. I pity you in some way. But what way I don't know."

Tears started to form around Odds eyes as he continued to look at the katana. They didn't deserve to die a bloody and painful death. They didn't deserve to die by a machine being controlled by an insane monster. Looking up he could see the insane glint in Yumi's eye. He could see that she enjoyed watching them suffer by her or X.A.N.A.'s hand. Anger and rage entered his body and something took over him that he never felt before. Bravery, revenge, and the taste of blood.

"You……heartless, cold blood BITCH!" Odd yelled while jumping up and tackling Yumi. He wanted to make her pay for all the pain she has caused them. Swinging punches while swearing at the same time he didn't care if she was a friend. Blood flew everywhere, as a crack could be heard. Some how he managed to break her nose even though she blocked most of his punches.

"HOW IN THE HELL COULD YOU BETRAY US!?! HOW IN THE HELL COULD YOU HELP HIM!?!" he yelled through punches. Gasping and growling Yumi fought to get Odd off of her but in his blind rage he wouldn't budge. Just punch and yell. Punch and yell. Finally feeling satisfied he jumped off of her and took a few steps back. Blood dripped from Odds hands as Yumi covered her broken nose. Huffing and gasping she then started to form lighting again. Not caring about the lighting Odd turned his back and started to walk away. He then turned his head and looked at Yumi on last time.

"Don't even bother with that. You're too weak to fight and I'm not in the mood to kill someone that I actually cared for. Just remember this. We trusted you, we cared for you. And in return you back stab us. I hope you're happy with your new life." And without saying another word he turned around and started his way back to base.

'_Those who cared for you hate you now.'

* * *

_

NAH! Crappy crappy crappy! Well I think it's crappy. Read and review if you want too. Cheers.


End file.
